Гилберт Пух и все все все, или Явка провалена
by Alyona
Summary: В отчете среди документов лежал обычный лабораторный бланк, исписанный чрезвычайно знакомым скверным почерком... Юмор и грандерсСЛЭШ!


_**Написано для "100 фанфиков", тема "Свободная пятерка - фик четвертый"**_

**ГИЛБЕРТ ПУХ И ВСЕ-ВСЕ-ВСЕ, или ЯВКА ПРОВАЛЕНА  
**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Жанр:** слэш, романс, флафф  
**Рейтинг: **G  
**Дисклеймер:** все герои принадлежат не мне, и я ни на что не претендую.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Гриссом! – Кэтрин быстро шла по коридору, глаза ее сверкали. – Ты когда мне передашь отчет по последнему делу?  
- Эээээ… скоро, - ответил Гриссом, высовывая голову из кабинета. – Я его еще не дооформ…  
- А мне, знаешь ли, все равно, - ласково сказала Кэтрин. – Я без него не могу дальше работать. Мне материалы нужны, а то что же получается? Мы без этих данных как без рук, а ты, видите ли, отчет не дооформил! Стыдно должно быть. Нельзя же так подводить коллег! Интересно, чем ты занимаешься все остальное время?  
- Да погоди, Кэтрин, - смущенно ответил Гриссом и покраснел. – Я через пару часов тебе принесу…  
- Никаких часов! – Кэтрин влетела в кабинет и стала бешено рыться на столе. – Сейчас, немедленно! Где твой отчет! Этот?  
Она схватила знакомую папку, прижала к груди и выбежала.  
- Кэтрин, там же еще не все готово… - рванулся за ней Гриссом. Но был остановлен повелительным окриком:  
- Не страшно! Мы разберемся! А что будет непонятно – спросим у тебя!  
И Кэтрин быстро-быстро удалилась, пока у нее не отняли вожделенную папку. А Гриссом похлопал глазами и решил, что после такой напряженной беседы нужно пойти в буфет и что-нибудь перекусить.

Тем временем Кэтрин нетерпеливо перелистывала документы в отчете. Все сотрудники дневной смены сидели вокруг в нетерпении и благоговейно наблюдали, как она перекладывает бумажку за бумажкой… Вдруг рука ее застыла, а глаза уставились в очередной листок. На листке вместо привычного компьютерного текста были какие-то непонятные каракули.  
Кэтрин встряхнула головой и поморгала. Картина не изменилась. В отчете среди документов лежал обычный лабораторный бланк, исписанный чрезвычайно знакомым скверным почерком.  
Кэтрин вчиталась в написанное и вообще перестала что-либо понимать.  
На бланке было накарябано буквально следующее:

_"Гилберт Пух! Так как ты никогда не читаешь мои записки, которые я оставляю тебе в бардачке, в шкафчике на работе, в карманах куртки и дома на холодильнике, я кладу тебе эту записку в твой отчет. Потому что я знаю, что Уиллоуз с тебя его сегодня потребует, и ты волей-неволей будешь с ним работать. И прочтешь наконец, что: нужно платить очередной взнос за гараж, а он на твое имя; приходила соседка, ругалась, что сильно шумим по ночам; микроволновка сдохла, надо купить новую; в гостиной упала книжная полка и разнесла один из твоих террариумов; нам понадобится шкаф большего размера, так как мои вещи в нем не помещаются; а еще звонил риэлтор и спрашивал, что мы решили, потому что он подобрал нам отличный вариант недалеко от лаборатории. В доме пять комнат и одну можно отдать полностью под твоих насекомых - будь они нелад…_ (зачеркнуто)._ В общем, когда ты наконец придешь с работы во вменяемом состоянии, мы можем все это обсудить. И еще: ты мне обещал новый учебник по Обработке сцены преступления – не забудь, а то и во второй раз оскандалюсь. Занеси ко мне, брось на стол. Увидимся дома завтра вечером. Жму твои толстые лапки, скучаю; с любовью Пиглет Г."_

Кэтрин плохо соображала, где она находится и что у нее в руках. Подчиненные нетерпеливо загалдели, видя, что знаменитая агент Уиллоуз обнаружила в отчете что-то интересное. "Ну что там? – раздались нетерпеливые голоса. – Читайте скорее!"  
- Н-ничего, - пробормотала Кэтрин и поднялась. – Э-э-э… думаю, что мне надо кое-что уточнить у Гриссома… Я сейчас…

Она вбежала в буфет и увидела, что ее коллега сидит за одним из столиков и что-то жует.  
- Гриссом! – подскочила она к нему. – Хорошо, что ты еще здесь! Пойдем на минуту к тебе, у меня вопросы по твоему отчету.  
- Я же говорил, - довольно заявил Гриссом, дожевывая. – Ну что там? Дай я доем; спрашивай прямо тут.  
- Прямо тут? – прищурилась Кэтрин. – Я думаю, что в кабинете будет удобнее!  
- Да ничего страшного, не тащить же еду в кабинет…  
- Ах, так? - Кэтрин закинула ногу на ногу, огляделась и выдала:  
- Вопрос первый: Пиглет Г. – это кто?  
Она с наслаждением смотрела, как Гриссом подавился и минут пять пытался откашляться. Получив возможность говорить, он в первую очередь просипел:  
- Откуда ты…  
- Оттуда, - кивнула Кэтрин на папку с отчетом. – Вопрос второй: когда ты последний раз был дома?  
- Позавчера, – изумленно ответил Гриссом.  
Кэтрин снова прищурилась и уточнила:  
- Я имею в виду – не "приползал между сменами на часочек поспать", а реально БЫЛ ДОМА! Ты даже не знаешь, что у тебя дома микроволновка сдохла! И что тебе пора платить за гараж! И я до сих пор удивляюсь, почему ваша соседка ругается, что вы шумите по ночам: когда это вы успеваете шуметь, если ты, судя по всему, дома только спишь, как труп, а потом опять уползаешь на работу! – Кэтрин была так возмущена, что почти кричала, и все сидящие в буфете начали с интересом прислушиваться. – Да как тебе не стыдно вообще! Я бы не только не стала переезжать с тобой в один дом и выделять тебе комнату для насекомых - я бы тебя вообще из дома выставила! Ты даже поговорить с человеком нормально не можешь, как видно: тебе приходится оставлять записки в самых неожиданных местах!  
- П-п-погоди, Кэтрин, - бормотал Гриссом, красный как свекла. – Кто тебе ска…  
- Никто мне не сказал, - и Кэтрин снова потрясла папкой. – Так как записок в привычных местах ты не читаешь, последнюю записку тебе положили в отчет!  
Гриссом молчал, даже перестав жевать. А Кэтрин сказала уже на два тона ниже:  
- Я бы тебе очень посоветовала, Гил, перестать откалывать такие номера. Я все понимаю – работа, важное дело, но нельзя же так? Это последний человек, который может терпеть твои выкрутасы, но и его терпение не безгранично…  
Она постучала Гриссома по спине, потому что он опять подавился, и поставила жесткую точку:  
- Иди сейчас же домой и не показывайся на работе минимум три дня! Чтобы у соседки уши заложило намертво! Иначе опять останешься один со своими тараканами, а это плохо отражается на твоем характере… и как следствие, на работе. Все понял?  
Ошарашенный Гриссом только молча кивнул.  
- Ну тогда отправляйся… Гилберт Пух, - и она подмигнула и хихикнула.

Гриссом поднялся к себе в кабинет, еще раз перечитал злополучную записку и усмехнулся. Потом снял с полки объемистый том и вместе с книгой вышел из кабинета. Войдя в лабораторию, он положил книгу на пустой стол, обратившись к сидевшему рядом Арчи:  
- Джонсон, передай Сандерсу, когда появится, что я ему тут книжку оставил, которую он просил.  
- Хорошо, - сказал Арчи, натянул наушники и уткнулся в монитор. А Гриссом быстро набросал карандашом прямо на титульном листе книги:  
_"Учебник оставил, за гараж заплачу, с соседкой поговорю. Завтра повесим полку, купим микроволновку и шкаф, а также обсудим вопрос с риэлтором. А еще я оторву тебе башку за то, что ты кладешь мне личные записки в служебные документы. Теперь, пока не объяснишься с Кэтрин – домой не приходи."_  
Потом подумал, поставил в конце корявый смайлик и размашисто подписался:  
_"Цел**у**ю, твой Гилберт Пух"._


End file.
